Time Switch
by Wolfiegamer
Summary: James and Sirius decide to tug on the time turner that Wolfie owns transporting them to Harry's 1st year! Will older Wolfie do whats right and get them to their own time or will she purposely try to get them to stay? I suck at summaries T-T. Rated T to be safe.


Marauders Era

 **A/N: Italics is the people from the future while normal is the people from the past. Example-** _Wolfie_ looked at Wolfie in disbelief, her mouth open in shock. **Also they are 15 in this.**

"HEY stop yanking it give it here!" yelled an angry Wolfie. James and Sirius were trying to take a necklace off of her neck. Then pulling James and Sirius off of Wolfie was Remus and Lily.

"Guys stop it something might hap-" Lily had began until a sudden pull had cut her off. Then James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Wolfie had disappeared. Everything had gone black until they heard voices.

"Ughhhh where are we? My head hurts." whined Sirius.

"Sirius. Shut up please." James had said. When they had adjusted they could make out two kids and both of them had what they thought was red flaming hair.

"Hey fred I think there waking up." The noise to the right had stated.

"Let's give them some space eh George." The two redheads backed up. They were able to see the kids more clearly. They were exactly carbon copies of each other.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Lily.

The two kids glance at each other then the left one said, "Err you're in hogwarts mate." It was true they were in the Gryffindor common room except the only people there was the two redheads.

"Umm not to be rude but who are you?" asked Remus.

"Im Fred Weasley and he's George Weasley we're identical twins." They responded. Ah that explained why they looked like each other. But it didn't explain why they had the same last name as Arthur Weasley. "And who are you?"

"Hm oh hi Fred and George. I'm Lily and that's James, Sirius, Wolfie and that's R-".

"Professor Lupin!" they yelled.

"Umm what and who?" Remus answered. Everybody was confused well except for sirius and James. Did they just call him Professor Lupin?

"Look we'll just call Luna and Jacob they can explain better than we could" Fred said.

"Are you sure?" James asked. They were a little suspicious especially since they had no idea who these people were and if this was even their own timeline.

"Oh you can trust them." they said in unison. It was creepy and it made them very uncomfortable.

"LUNA, JACOB CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE!?" they yelled. Two people came down both had dark brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"If it's another idea for a prank leave us out of it. We are in enough trou-" they were about to finish but stopped when they saw the group behind the Weasley twins. Luna and Jacob glanced at each other and Remus swore he saw their eyes glow amber for a bit.

"We should call my mom. She'll know what to do I promise and she will get you back to your own timeline." Their eyes looked hurt, Sirius noticed. Like they knew something that they didn't. They took out a whistle and they played a four note tune, (A/N Hunger Games easter egg! :3) suddenly they heard a loud POP!

"I'm here what is it?", a voice said, a very familiar one at that. Someone that they knew very well had that voice. Someone came into the common room and they saw the exact copy of Wolfie only older. Wolfie froze, hurt flashed across her face but she quickly hid it and said,"Well this made my day a little more interesting." it was a tiny bit sarcastic.

Luna and Jacob laughed and Luna manage to say, "You see people from the past and say 'well this made my day more interesting' really THAT was the best you can do?" She looked at Wolfie disbelief written across her face. Her face was so much like Wolfie's it was weird and apparently Luna and Jacob were Wolfie's kids? All of this was confusing and crazy for the Marauders and the two girls.

Wolfie seemed to sense their discomfort and said, "Maybe we should talk in my office. Follow me please." The way she said it was nice but demanding at the same time it was weird but comfortable. They were about to go out the portrait hole but then Wolfie stopped and turned around to look at the two pairs of twins and she gave this look that basically said 'this is a private conversation so you are not allowed to be present' you know that kinda look? They opened their mouths to argue but Wolfie gave them a glare so they sighed and went to their dorms.

After they walked for awhile they noticed that no one was in the castle. They asked Wolfie about it because it was unusual to see the castle so empty. She said, "It's because all the kids are at Hogsmeade so there's no one in the castle."

"But then why were the Weasley twins and your kids(?) in the tower?" James asked. Wolfie pondered for a bit then said," Im afraid i can't answer your question sadly." she sighed and opened a door.

They entered a square room and it was covered in muggle and magical posters. She also had a siberian husky sleeping in the corner. They looked around in wonder so they didn't notice Wolfie take out a paper and conquered 5 chairs. She sat there observing them for a few seconds then said, " Please sit down."

When they sat down Wolfie spoke up saying, "Where are we and who are you?" Wolfie smiled but didn't answer her question. But she did get out a quill and start writing what seemed to be a letter.

-Wolfie's POV-

Part of me wanted to hug them the other part wanted me to keep them close to never let them out of my sight. But of course I couldn't do that, I needed to get them to their own timeline no matter how much it would hurt me. I got my quill out and didn't answer younger me's question. I wrote a letter to Professor Mcgonagall (i didn't trust Dumbledore),

Dear Professor Mcgonagall,

I am to inform you that we have some visitors from the past. The visitors are James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and past me. They are currently in my office. Only me my children and the Weasley twins know about them and not to worry I told Luna and Jacob to tell the Weasley twins not not tell anyone at all cost. I currently do not know what to do with them. You may come in and take them or I can have them stay in my room and we can have meeting about this. You decide.

Sincerely, Wolfie

It looked good so I sealed it and whistled for Flame to come. She appeared next to me and I gave the letter to her. She erupted into a ball of flames. After all that I turned to the the marauders and the 2 girls. Their eyes were wide after seeing Flame. Lily looked to me and said, " that was a Phoenix, wasn't it? Those are extremely rare!"

I smiled she was so like Hermione. "Well you know your stuff don't you." She blushed and i smiled


End file.
